


The diary of a love struck Prussian

by oneyoudonotsee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), Canada needs a hug, Fluff, M/M, Prussia Needs A Hug, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneyoudonotsee/pseuds/oneyoudonotsee
Summary: Liebes TagebuchI think i’m in love..-der Awesome GilbertAka: Prussia notice Canada at a world meeting and doesn't recognize him but he is determined to find out who the man with the beautiful violet eyes are.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. this idea have been bouncing around hy head for god knows how long so i thought i'd just try and make something decent out of it! The first chapter is quite short but i’m just testing the water. Hope you enjoy it!

Liebes Tagebuch

I noticed someone at the meeting today. Everything was like usual, West going on and on about some stupid problem while the awesome me was just being awesome and suddenly when i looked up he was just sitting there. I don't know why i haven't noticed him before but now i can't get him out of my head. His blonde hair, his lips.. His eyes.. mein gott he had the most beautiful violet eyes. 

I think that i may be going soft but for some reason it don't bother me. I really want to know who he is, he has to be a county but i have no idea which. I'll ask him tomorrow, i really hope i will get to meet him again. 

-der Awesome Gilbert

***

After closing his diary Gilbert pushed it inside his suitcase once again, hiding it from anyone who would for some reason walk in. He had managed to keep the diary a secret for this long and he was pretty sure not even Ludwig knew anything about it, he would like to keep it that way. If news of his awesome diary came out it would be totally unawesome. He didn't know how many diaries he had gone through in his lifetime but he had never really written of anybody else than himself, and on occasion Ludwig and stuff like that but this was different. 

As he looked out into the dim room he could still see those violet eyes before him. Gilbert didn't know what had gotten into him when he suddenly rolled over and buried his face in his pillow, letting out a small (very awesome and manly) squeal. He had no idea what was going on with his brain at the moment but it was just going wild. He had never seen the boy before, maybe he was representing a country who hadn’t been able to come or maybe it was a new country. Gilbert wasn’t so on top of the development in the world so it wouldn’t be possible. 

He could always just ask Ludwig but he didn’t want to have to explain why he asked because frankly he had no idea what was going on right now. All he knew was that he needed to get to know this person and he didn’t want to wait until the next world meating to do so, there was only one way to get that done. 

“Ciao! Who is it?” A happy and cheerful voice came from the phone in Gilberts hand.  
“Hallo Feliciano, it’s the awesome Gilbert.”  
“Gil! Why are you calling me?” Feliciano replied, even more cheerful than before.  
Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea after all, but if there was anyone who knew it would have to be Feliciano, he knew everyone.  
“I.. I was wondering something..” Gilbert said, still a bit unsure about what to say. “I saw someone at the meeting today and i was wondering if you knew who he was.”  
“Of course, how did this person look?” Feliciano replied.  
It didn’t take much for Gilbert to remember everything about the man he saw. “He was tall and had blonde hair, a he had a curl sticking out of it.”  
“Alfred?” Feliciano asked.  
“No, absolutely not tough they look similar. He had violet eyes and his hair was slightly longer than Amerika, he also wore glasses.” Gilbert explained.  
“You sure it wasn’t Alfred?”  
“Yes i’m sure! He was holding some kind of white bear and.. He looked a lot like Francis actually..” Gilbert tried explaining.

It was quiet for some time as Feliciano seemed to think.  
“Mi dispiace Gilbert, i have no idea who you are talking about.” Feliciano answered at last, how words sending a wave of disappointment over the albino.  
“It's fine Feli, vielen dank.” Gilbert muttered before hanging up.  
He did find it slightly weird that Feliciano, the cheerful and cute nation who everybody adored and who knew everyone didn’t know who this mystery nation was. He guessed he just had to ask said nation tomorrow at the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, i’ll try to make them a bit longer in the future..

“Hey!” Gilbert said as he plopped down at the table beside the blonde haired man. Said man didn’t react, he just continued to eat his breakfast like nothing had happened. “It’s very rude to ignore people, especially the awesome me.”  
A loud clunking noise was heard as the man’s fork dropped from his hand. Big violent eyes turned to look at the albino.   
“Are.. Are you talking to me?”  
Gilbert wasn’t sure why the man was so confused, was it such a shook to have someone as awesome as Gilbert talk to him?  
“Of course, do you see anyone else around here?” Gilbert asked, plasting one of his signature smiles on his face.  
“Oh..uhm.. Bonjour..” the man said, sounding very unsure about the whole situation.

Gilbert raised a brow, french? Now that he thought about it the man shared a close resibly to Francis, could they be related? The only thing that was going against that idea was how absolutely innocent the man looked, nothing at all like Francis.  
“I haven’t seen you before.” Gilbert said, knowing how absolutely smooth he was being, Of course he had expected the man to smile or the best case scenario blush, that would be so adorable. Nothing like that happened tough. Instead the man looked at him with something aching to sadness in his eyes.  
“People usually don’t.” The man answered before standing up. “Bye.”

All Gilbert could do was watch as the man left the room. He was confused, what just happened? He must have said something wrong but he had no idea what it was. Clearly, as far as first impression gose that could have gone better. He was not going to give up just yet tough. It had been a long time since he felt something like this and he was determined to get to know this man.

***

Liebes Tagebuch

I meet the man with violet eyes again today. He was sitting all alone in the far corner of the dining hall when i went down for breakfast. I wonder why he was sitting all alone when there was plenty of room by the other tables. He seemed surprised that i was talking to him, maybe he thought he wasn’t awesome enough to talk to the awesome Prussia. Tough I think i said something wrong.

I found out one thing tough. He speaks french. Maybe I should ask Francis about him, after all they do look very similar and they might be related in some way. I really want to know who he is. 

Well, the meeting is to begin soon so I have to go. I want to try and talk to him again before it starts, maybe i can apologise. I never thought I would ever want to apologize to anyone but i really feel bad because whatever i said it made him sad and i didn’t like it. I’ll try my best to make him happy again, after all i’m the awesome Prussia and if there is something i’m good at it’s to make people laugh. 

-der Awesome Gilbert

***

After quickly hiding away the diary Gilbert made his way towards the meeting room. He realised he was quite early and only a couple of nation’s was residing in the room, the man he was looking for was not one of them so Gilbert stood outside hoping to catch his before he went inside. He had to wait for a while, chit chatting a bit with some of the nations walking into the meeting before the blonde man came into view. He was walking all alone, not in a group like most other nations and he was clutching a small polar bear in his arms. A polar bear? He must be a pretty cold country to have that. 

“uhm.. Hey!” Gilbert called out only to once again be ignored. Before the man could walk into the meeting room however, Gilbert took a hold of the others arm to stop him. “I was wondering if i could talk to you for a second.”  
The man just blinked at him, looking from the albinos hand which was still holding the other’s arm to Gilbert’s face, a look of confusion once again plastered over his face. After a couple of seconds Gilbert thought that maybe this was a bad idea, maybe the man didn’t want to speak to him.  
“What do you want to talk about?” The man asked, his soft voice hard to hear over the ruckus coming from the meeting hall.  
“I wanted to apologize for this morning..” Gilbert said, nervously licking his lips. He had never been very good at the whole apologizing thing. “I’m sorry if i said something to offend you..”  
The man’s eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. “You don’t have to apologize, you didn’t do anything. I’m sorry if you thought that.”  
“Well i might be able to forgive you..” Gilbert said, a smile spreading across his face as the man upset him looked nervous at the sudden change. “What’s your name?”  
The man sighed a bit, his nervous face flashing with sadness for a second before smiling slightly at Gilbert. “I’m Canada.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. what do you think? I’m more then happy for any and all feedback as i’m always trying to improve! Please leave a comment about what you think of it!
> 
> Comment → Motivation → Faster updates!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made..

Liebes Tagebuch

I found out who the man with violet eyes was, he’s called Canada. I didn’t recognize the name when i heard it but i looked it up as soon as the meeting ended. I tough i was the most awesome person in the whole world but i think i might be wrong. I had no idea who Canada was or where it was, i thought it must be a recently developed small country somewhere but it isn’t.  
Canada is located right over that bastard America and it’s the second biggest country in the world. Like i guessed they have a cold climate but it seems to be a really beautiful place. 

I can’t believe i had never heard about Canada before, well i must have so i can’t believe i would forget something like that. I wonder if he would mind if i came over for some time. I mean i have a lot of free time and i’m getting tired of spending it in my room (even though it’s a really awesome room). I think i should ask him tomorrow if it would be okay to visit, maybe he can even show me around. Maybe he can tell me his human name, i bet it’s something really cute.

Well i should probably go to bed, last day of the meeting tomorrow and i want to be well rested for Canada tomorrow.

-der Awesome Gilbert

***

The next morning Gilbert was one of the first in the meeting hall, surprising everyone since he was usually the one running late. In all honesty the albino had had a really hard time sleeping, he had woken up early and was to excited to go back to sleep. He was looking towards the door from where he satt, counting the seconds until Canada would walk in.

“I’m surprised you’re here so early Bruder.” Ludwig said as he sat down beside him.  
“Ve~ It’s nice to see you Gil!” Feliciano said, giving Prussia a quick hug before taking his seat beside Ludwig.  
“Yeah yeah..” Gilbert nodded, not really paying attention to what the others was saying as he looked towards the door. He waited for the moment Canada would come but as time ticked by and more and more people gathered around the table with no sight of the purple eyed nation Gilbert started worrying. 

It was in that moment that England and America came in, as per usual they were arguing and France was trying to get them to calm down at the same time as he tried flirting with England. Behind them, clutching a small white bear came Canada. The other three nation quickly sat down but Canada stood there, his eyes glancing over the room and that’s when Gilbert realised it. There was no more chairs available, whoever had put out the chairs this morning had forgotten Canada.

Gilbert expected the nation to speak up, perhaps even get angry at the situation but Canada just sighed before moving so he was standing between France and America. It was quite clear that this had happened before and Gilbert couldn’t help but feel bad about it, after all he hadn’t noticed the other nation before.

The meeting started but Gilbert couldn’t really concentrate on what was being said and the more time ticked by the angrier he got. For every topic Canada seemed to have something to say and as far as Gilbert heard they were all awesome ideas and solutions but nobody payed them any attention. People constantly talked over him like he didn’t matter and it made Gilbert furiously. After all Canada was the second largest country in the world and even if he wasn’t people should still treat him with the respect he deserved. 

Having done some research yesterday about Canada Gilbert knew he was a former colony of France and Gilbert had never been so angry at his friend like he was now. Francis was just sitting there, doing his best to flirt with England and giving his opinions, did he not notice his old colonie suffering beside him. Gilbert would have to have a serious talk with him later, knock some sense into him. 

Gilbert didn’t have a chance to talk with Canada until the meeting was paust for lunch break. After having helpt West with some things, he didn’t really get a choice in the matter, he hurried towards the dining area only to stop as he heard a familiar voice.

“You got it wrong!” Canada's voice flowed from a side corridor and as Gilbert looked around the korner he found Canada cowering against the wall with a seemingly angry Cuba towering over him. “I.. I’m not America… I’m Cana-”  
“Don’t try it with me bastard!” Cuba yelled before punching Canada square in the jaw, sending the other nation to the floor. “That’s for last time!”

Gilbert moved without thinking, not that thinking would have changed his action. He sent Cuba to the floor with a powerful punch before racing to Canada's side and helping him up.  
“Are you okay?” Gilbert asked worried. “What happened?”  
Canada just shook his head. “It’s nothing, i’m used to it..”  
“You.. You’re use to it?” Gilbert asked shookt. “This has happened before?”

Gilbert turned around to give Cuba a piece of his mind but said nation where nowhere in sight.  
“People usually mistake me for America.. it’s not a big deal.. it’s fine..” Canada mumbled and that was the last drop.  
“How is that even possible!” Gilbert yelled. “I mean America is a loud, annoying bastard with no idea what the word hero mean. He’s selfish and arrogant, he’s nothing like you. You’re kind and smart and selfless and your so beautiful, your hair is must longer and softer and your eyes are so nice and the colour is nothing like America's.”

Canada stared at him for a couple of second before his whole face went red and he quickly hid behind his hands. Gilbert couldn’t help but smile, he had made Canada embarrassed and he must say is only made him more beautiful. As Canada slowly peeks at him through his fingers Gilbert made a decision and he grabbed Canada's hand. Fuck this meeting, Fuck Cuba, Fuck France and fuck everyone else, his Canada didn’t deserve this and he was going to take him away from all of it.  
“Let’s go.” Gilbert smiled and started pulling the other nation towards the exit. “Let’s get out of here, i haven’t been to Paris in a while and i’m craving some Creps.”  
“But.. the meeting?” Canada asked carefully.  
“Fuck the meeting, they're all assholes and you deserve so much more than that.” Gilbert said. “You’re an amazing country and I want to show you that not all nations are assholes.”

Gilbert expected the other nation to continue protesting but to his surprise Canada smiled before grabbing ahold of Gilbert’s arm and pulling him with him.   
“I know a great Creps place just a couple of blocks away.” Canada said and that was the moment Gilbert realised he would do anything to make the other nation smile like that all the time. 

The place Canada had been talking about was a small shop hidden away on a side street.  
“I used to come here all the time before.” Canada smiled. “Papa took me here for the first time and they have the best crepes in Paris.”  
“Papa?” Gilbert asked, a bit confused and Canada just smiled at him, tough it looked like a sad smile this time around.  
“Francis..” Canada answered before turning towards the shopkeeper and ordering for them and Gilbert had never tough french could be so sexy as when Canada spoke it.

Canada seemed so much more relaxed now that he had in the meeting and Gilbert was glad he had taken the other nation away from there.   
“Hey Canada?” Gilbert asked as they had gotten there food and was heading towards a nearby park. “Would it be okay for you if i came with you after the meetings are done?”  
“With me?” Canada asked, tilting his head to the side and Gilbert swear it gave him a heart attack but he still answered.  
“I mean back to Canada, I would really love to see if it’s as beautiful as the pictures and i would really like to just look around.”  
“Really?” Canada asked and as Gilbert nodded a big smile spread over Canada's face, it was so bright Gilbert was temporarily blinded by it. “Of course you can! You’re welcome any time you want, if you like i can show you around and you can stay with me since i have an extra room, i wouldn’t mind some company!”  
“It’s a deal!” Gilbert smiled, stretching out a hand for Canada to shake.  
“I can’t wait!” Canada smiled and shook his hand enthusiastically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tripp to Canada

Liebes Tagebuch

West have been calling me at least five time, I’ve gotten texts from both Francis and Antonio but I should have expected that. I might have forgotten to tell them I was leaving with Canada. Well to be fair I never really planned on telling anyone where I was going since I don’t want to be bothered and find the idea of spending some alone time getting to know Canada was nice. I’ll just send a text to West to tell him i’m fine later. 

But enough about that. It’s like an 11 hour flight from France to Canada and for the first couple of hours Canada told me about his country. There’s something different about him when he talks about something he likes, his eyes light up with this bright shine. Mine got he’s beautiful when he talks about hockey or Maple syrup. He said he was going to make me pancakes for breakfast tomorrow, I can’t wait.

We’re landing soon so iIneed to finish this up, I really wished I didn’t have to since Canada fell asleep a while back and he’s to cute for me to wake him up. I guess I can let him sleep a little longer..

-der Awesome Gilbert

\------

Gilbert was seriously melting inside. Canada was clearly not completely awake, the host nation had led Gilbert through the airport but he walked slowly and stumbled every once in a while. There was a car waiting for them outside and Canada greeted the chafur in french before slumping down in the back seat. They hadn’t even left the the airport before Canada was once again asleep.

“Are you a friend of Mr Williams?” The chafur asked after a couple of minutes of quiet driving and as Gilbert looked up he noticed the man looking at him in the back mirror.  
“Ah.. yes.” Gilbert nodded feeling like he was being judged quite harshly by the driver.   
“I see.” The chafur nodded. “It’s good to see him bringing a friend with him, it will be good for him to spend time with someone outside work.”

Gilbert didn’t know what he was supposed to say so he opted to just stay silent and spent the time either looking out the window or watching Canada sleep. He wasn’t sure what was more breathtaking, the beautiful landscape outside or the way Canada looked while he was sleeping. So for the rest of the ride he continued to look between them. 

After about an hour they pulled up on a long driveway that lead into the woods. Prussia didn’t know what he was expecting, he had seen a lot of the other nations houses and they were usually pretty grand but that was not a word he would use to describe Canada’s house. The two stories wooden cabin was something else entirely.   
“Canada?” Prussia carefully shook the other nations shoulder to wake him up. “We have arrived so you should probably wake up now..”

Canada blinked a couple of times before sitting up and stretching with a loud yawn.  
“I’m sorry I fell asleep..” He mumbled while getting out of the car. “It was quite rude of me, you are a guest after all..”  
Prussia quickly hurried after them just in time to see the chafur bring their suitcases into the house.  
“There’s nothing to apologize for.” Prussia smiled. “You were clearly tired and the awesome me can entertain himself for a couple of hours!”

Canada gave him a tired smile before thanking the chauffeur who was on his way back to the car. Gilbert was quite busy checking out the surrounding area and didn’t really pay much attention to the two at the moment. The cabin was surrounded by large trees but behind it Gilbert could barely make out what looked like a small frozen lake. A layer of snow was covering everything and it all looked quite surreal.

“You should come in Prussia.” Canada said from where he stood by the now open cabin door. “It’s pretty chilly out there.”  
“It’s nothing my awesome self can’t handle!” Prussia proclaimed before quickly making his way towards the hopefully warm cabin.   
“Of course..” Canada smiled slightly as he closed the door behind them both. “The kitchen, living room and bathroom is on the first floor.” Canada explained, pointing in the direction of the rooms he was talking about. “The guest bedroom is on the second floor.”

After getting his shoes and jacket of Gilbert looked around the house. He wasn’t sure how a person like Canada would have decorated his home but once he looked around he realised that it was exactly what he should have expected. There was a lot of wood and exposed bricks, all the furniture looked slightly rugged and the floor was covered in various ruggs. 

“I know it isn’t much..” Canada said, scratching the back of his head. “I wasn’t expecting a guest so it’s a bit of a mess and-”  
“It’s cozy.” Prussia interrupted him. “And having a cozy home is awesome!”  
Canada relaxed and smiled at him. “I’m glad you think that Prussia.”

Canada quickly excused himself to the kitchen and told Gilbert to take a seat in the living room. Of course Gilbert couldn’t help himself when he noticed all the picture frames on the mantelpiece, he just wanted to know what kind of picture Canada would display in his home. 

The first picture looked pretty recent. It was seemingly taken in this very room as the couch looked the same and Gilbert guessed Canada had been the one to take it. It was a picture of a small bear, the same oue Canada carried around Gilbert guessed. The bear was sleeping peacefully on a pile of blankets and pillows. 

The next picture was of a group of people and Gilbert immediately recognized Canada in the crowd. All of the people in the picture was dressed in red and black clothes, ice skates and some of them had hockey sticks in hand. Canada was in the center of the group, a wide and goofy smile on his face.   
“Cute..” Gilbert mumbled before looking towards the next picture.

This one looked quite old, the corner of it slightly faded but Gilbert recognized the two people in it eminently. Canada looked so much younger in the picture but Gilbert couldn’t quite pinpoint how long ago this picture had been taken. The other person in the picture was Francis, the older country’s arm was wrapped around Canada and they were both smiling. 

Then there was a photo of Canada and America. It was quite clear that wherever they were when the picture was taken Canada wasn’t comfortable. America had one arm wrapped around Canada’s shoulder and he was laughing at something but Canada didn’t look very happy at all. 

The last one was a photo of four. Francis and England was sitting down on a couch and America was standing behind the two of them with a goofy grin on his face. England looked slightly annoyed but not more than usual and Francis was giving the camera a sly smile. To the left of them, at least a meter away Canada stood. Gilbert couldn’t help but frown at the photo, why was Canada standing so far away? 

“Looks like I have to have a talk with England and America too because that is so unawesome of them..” Gilbert mumbled at the picture.   
“What was that Prussia?” Canada asked as he stepped into the living room with a tray in his hands. The larger country set it down on the small table before the couch before sitting down.

“Nothing at all!” Gilbert smiled before basically throwing himself down beside the other country. “und please call me Gilbert!”  
Canada’s eyes widened slightly and his movement stopped for a second, clearly not having been prepared for that but he quickly pulled himself together.   
“Okay Gilbert.” He nodded before gesturing towards the tray. “I made some hot chocho and I had some biscuits left if you want one.”

“I haven’t had hot Schokolade in years.” Gilbert said as he quickly picked up one of the cups from the tray and sniffed it. “This smells great Birdie!”  
“I’m glad you-” Canada stopped mid sentence and furrowed his brows. “Wait.. what did you call me?”

***

Liebes Tagebuch

Canada is amazing! His hot Schokolade is amazing! His house house is awesome and he promised to make me pancakes tomorrow! He also promised we could build a snow fort tomorrow, it is going to be the awesomest snow fort in the history of snow forts! I wonder if Canada would want to have a snowball fight with me? I’ll ask his tomorrow..

I also need to call West tomorrow so he doesn't freak out more. I already have five missed calls and seven messages but i don’t see what the big deal is. I sent him a text before leaving that I was fine so why is he so worried? I might have to call Antonio too, him and Francis have been calling too but i don’t want to speak with the frog right now. 

Canada called Francis papa and that kind of pisses me off. How is it that in all these years Francis never introduced us and why is Canada so sad most of the time? I swear on my awesomeness that I’ll get to the bottom of this and I’ll make sure Canada is never sad again!

-der Awesome Gilbert


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures, feelings and good food

Gilbert woke up earlier than usual and decided that instead of lying in bed for the next couple of hours like he usually did he would get up. He hadn’t even made it halfway down the stairs when the smell hit him. It smelled absolutely awesome and Gilbert quickly made his way towards the kitchen where he found Canada.

Canada was standing by the stove. The radio in the corner was playing an upbeat song and the nation quietly hummed along with the melody. Gilbert leaned against the doorframe and smiled at the sight. The way Canada expertly flipped the pancakes in the pan before him and how he swayed with the beat of the music was mesmerising. Gilbert could watch it all day but of course that wasn’t possible.

“Maple!” Canada yelled when he noticed Gilbert, clearly not having heard the other nation approach. “Goodmorning Gilbert! How did you sleep?”  
“Morning Birdie!” Gilbert grinned as he sat down by the breakfast bar. “I slept great!”  
Canada sent him a small smile before looking back to the stove. “Pancakes are almost done!”

Gilbert should probably ask if he could do something to help but he was a little too busy with staring at Canada to care. He was so caught up in his very not creepy staring that he almost missed that Canada asked him something.  
“What was that?” Gilbert asked.  
“I was wondering what you wanted to do after breakfast?” Canada repeated his question while he put down two plates on the breakfast bar. “Do you want to go to the city, maybe visit Toronto's CN Tower or Old Quebec? We could also go to Banff National Park if you want something to do with nature.. or maybe Vancouver Island? We could always visit the Museum for Human Rights but i don’t know if that’s something-”

As much as Gilbert loved to hear Canada talk he felt the need to stop the other nation from rambling on. He leaned over the breakfast bar and placed a finger on Canada’s lips immediately silencing the other.  
“That all sounds awesome, i have a lot of free time so we don’t need to rush.” Gilbert flashed one of his big grins. “For now let’s just eat breakfast and then we’ll see what happens, okay?”  
Canada just nodded, his face bright red as he turned around to get the pancakes from the countertop behind him. 

**********

“Did I tell you that your pancakes are the most delicious thing i’ve ever eaten?” Gilbert asked as he looked at Canada who was sitting beside him.   
“Only about ten time Gilbert.” Canada smiled shyly. “And I’m really happy that you enjoyed them!”  
“So.. where are we going then birdie?” Gilbert asked, curiously looking out the cart window at the ever changing scenery outside.   
“I thought we would take a trip to Quebec.” Canada said with a smile. “It’s lovely and tough that we could tour around the city for a while. I know this amazing restaurant and there’s this little shop that I would love to show you. It’s truly an amazing city and i’ll be happy to show you around and if you have any questions just ask me, i’m pretty sure i’ll know the answer!”

Gilbert already knew that his Birdie was beautiful but there was something so breathtaking about seeing Canada talk about his country. His eyes would light up and he would smile this adorable little smile and Gilbert was sure he could listen to the other talk about Canada for hours. 

It took awhile to get to their destination but Gilbert didn’t complain. Canada was truly a beautiful country and he was more than happy just sitting and watching the landscape outside the window. Once in a while he would ask questions about a city they passed or a mountain he saw in the distance and Birdie would always answer with such pride. In the end Gilbert ended up asking questions about the smallest thing just to hear the others' answers. 

When they finally arrived it was lunchtime and Gilbert didn’t protest as the other country dragged him through the street. Their destination? A small restaurant located in a quiet part of the city that apparently was the best in the whole province.   
It seemed like the staff recognized Birdie and as soon as they went inside they were ushered to a table in the back. 

The staff spoke to Birdie in rapid french and even though Gilbert was pretty sure he could follow the conversation he turned it out in favour of just watching Birdie smile at the staff. Gilbert was vaguely aware of the fact that Birdie ordered food for the both of them but he didn’t mind, whatever he ordered Gilbert was sure he would love it. 

“I hope you don’t mind, I ordered for both of us.” Birdie asked, sounding slightly unsure.  
“I don’t mind at all.” Gilbert grinned. “I’m sure whatever it is it will be awesome!”  
Birdie smiled just as one of the waters came up to the table with two glasses. Gilbert was quite surprised when a large glass of beer was put before him while Birdie got a glass of red wine.   
"I thought you would prefer beer instead of wine." Birdie said.   
"You know me too well." Gilbert smiled back as he took a small sip. "This is actually pretty good."

The food was set down on the table minutes later and Gilbert happily started eating. It was absolutely delicious and he was surprised how well Birdie seemed to know his taste. The conversation flowed effortlessly as they talked about everything from aircrafts to the weather. It was surprisingly easy to talk with Birdie and it almost felt like they had known each other for a long time.

"Was the food good?" Birdie asked as they had finished their lunch.  
"It was delicious!" Gilbert smiled.   
"I'm glad you like it." Birdie smiled before getting up. "I have a lot I want to show you so let's get going."  
"Show the way Birdie." Gilbert smiled back and before thinking about he linked arms with the nation.

"Let's go then." Birdie said, pulling him towards the door. "By the way, my name's Matthew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s taken quite a while for me to update but i hope you guys like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. what do you think? I’m more then happy for any and all feedback as i’m always trying to improve! Please leave a comment about what you think of it!
> 
> Comment → Motivation → Faster updates!


End file.
